Humanidad, caridad y compasión
by Aire2409
Summary: La primera persona que mató fue él. Estaba estrenando un par nuevo de bellos, elegantes y costosos guantes que el muy desgraciado terminó de estropearlos con la sangre roja que le brotaba a borbotones.


**Humanidad, caridad y compasión.**

Rating: T

Género: Crime/Violence.

Summary: La primera persona que mató fue él. Estaba estrenando un par nuevo de bellos, elegantes y costosos guantes que el muy desgraciado termino de estropearlos con la sangre roja que le brotaba a borbotones.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**K2008sempai**__,__** Angy Hatake**__ y__** Ryuuzaki Roth**__, a las primeras dos porque las tengo descuidadonas y a ver si se contentan y reconfortan un poco; _

_a la tercera como muestra de lo feliz que me hace saber nuevamente de ella._

**-o-**

La primera persona que mató fue él.

Aún tenía pesadillas con él; despertaba en las noches sudando frio, mirándose detenidamente las ensangrentadas manos, algo extraño, pues realmente cuando lo asesinó no se ensució las manos. Estaba estrenando un par nuevo de bellos, elegantes y costosos guantes que el muy desgraciado termino de estropearlos con la sangre roja que le brotaba a borbotones.

-¡Eran tan costosos, sensei!

Aún le daba un poco de rabia recordar como quedaron, y como debió deshacerse de ellos de inmediato.

-¿Acaso no piensas dejarme tranquila?…¿no fue suficiente ya con los guantes que perdí?- le preguntó entre la negrura de la habitación, pero él siguió sin decir nada, solo mirándola, mirándola detenidamente, como siempre.

Suspiró.

-¡Vete, déjame dormir tranquila! - su silencio y presencia le ponía de nervios, lograba hacerla que se tirara de los cabellos rosas, arrancándose unos cuantos que del mal humor ni le dolían, ¡solo quería descansar un poco! -; Te lo he dicho, solo hice lo que me pediste, ni más ni menos-. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el recuerdo placentero de partirle la cara a golpes.

¡No era su culpa, era de él!, ¡siempre lo pidió!

La cansó, la hartó, la fastidió.

¡Claro que era cansado soportarle!, eso de verlo a diario, o mínimo una vez por semana, era torturante, agobiante.

Siempre él, siempre ahí, siempre con sus ojos vagos, tristones, aburridos, desolados, pero que aún guardaban un poco de entusiasmo para su vida ninja, o, como descubrió después, para su muerte.

Sus ojos, esos que en solitario o en par siempre le decían los deseos ocultos del corazón de su sensei, ese deseo que solo ella conocía, ese deseo que le torturó y trató de ignorar por años hasta que la cansó, la hartó, la fastidió…el deseo de morir.

A ella nunca la engañó con su fachada parsimoniosa de ninja genio, no.

Ella lo conoció de verdad; ella sabía de sus pensamientos, lo supo siempre; ahí estaba siempre el deseo de que lo mataran; siempre ahí el cansancio que vivir le generaba.

Trato de ignorarlo, y logró hacerlo por un tiempo, por años, pero era fastidioso, ¿cómo ignorarlo?, ¿cómo es que nadie lo notó?, ¿cómo no desear darle gusto y matarle de una vez?, era simple humanidad, caridad, compasión.

Y él sabía que ella sabía, ¿sino por qué torturarla tanto con sus visitas más recurrentes?, ¿sino porque tomarle tantas atenciones y darle hasta presentes?

Engañó a muchos haciéndoles creer que la pretendía, que estaba enamorado de ella…

…si claro.

Él enamorado de ella, ¡de ella!, de recordarlo le daba esa risita aguda y burlona que le nacía cada vez que lo pensaba, que rememoraba.

¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?, ¿acaso no lo pidió él y ella solo lo cumplió?, ¡claro que lo pedía, claro que lo hizo!...

Eso de amarla solo era una fachada, algo para estar con ella y pedírselo, pedírselo y pedírselo hasta que lograra que ella accediera a cumplir con su deseo de que lo asesinara…nunca lo dijo con palabras, pero no era necesario, ella podía verlo tan claramente en sus ojos que hasta escuchaba la voz de Kakashi decírselo, rogarle aún sin siquiera abrir la boca…

Amarla a ella…si claro, ¡morir!, eso es lo que buscaba de ella, que lo matara.

¿Sino cómo explicar que lo ejecutara tan fácil?, ¿cómo explicar que un genio como él no opusiera resistencia o luchara en contra de ella?, ¿qué no se defendiera de sus pequeñas y fuertes manos que le oprimían el cuello, sofocándolo, asfixiándolo, rompiéndoselo?

Cualquiera diría que por amor, pero no; él deseaba morir, solo la eligió a ella porque sabía que ella siempre lo supo; solo la dejó cumplir con ello.

Sonrió como cada vez que lo rememoraba, con esa risita satisfactoria e infantil que daba cada vez que gozaba pura e ingenuamente de algo. ¿Lo disfrutaría tanto como ella?, seguramente si, ¿sino por qué le pediría que le siguiera machacándole a golpes?, porque debía doler, aunque realmente ya había muerto desde lo del cuello, pero sus ojos aún le pedían que persistiera en ello, ¡claro que sí!, ¡sus ojos seguían rogándole que lo golpeara hasta no dejar dudas de su muerte!, porque siguió pidiéndolo, lo pedía aun con los ojos cerrados y amoratados.

No tenía por qué sentirse culpable, ni acosada por su fantasma, mucho menos asustada por el extraño placer que sintió, no, claro que no; culpable no, solo cumplió su deseo; acosada tampoco, él solo se lo agradecía, a su manera fantasmal hastiosa y desesperante, pero agradecía; ni asustada por sentirse jubilosa al cumplirle su deseo de quietud, y matarlo, por supuesto.

Cualquiera diría que era extraño, aberrante, preocupante y horripilante no sentirse mal, pero ¿por qué tendría que sentirse mal?, ella solo seguía los deseos de su sensei, el deseo oculto de alguien desde hacía mucho estaba muerto.

Solo fue un acto de humildad, caridad y compasión.

Miró de nuevo sus manos, nada, no había ni una sola gota de esa sangre roja, tibia y viscosa que le arruinó los guantes; nadie lo supo o siquiera sospecho, siempre fue muy buena en higiene, en despistar y ocultar cosas, jamás se preocuparía por algo como eso.

También siempre fue buena en leer los ojos de las personas. Él era difícil de leer, pero no imposible, a todos o a muchos engaño, pero no a ella.

Lo pedía a gritos, sus ojos bicolores no la dejaban, siempre ahí, mirándola fijamente, pidiéndoselo, rogándole, torturándola con el hecho de convertirle en asesina, ¡y como lucho en contra de ellos!, pero al final no pudo. Al fin comprendió.

Fue aquel día, justo aquel día que le entregó el anillo.

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa grande y satisfactoria que le daba recordarlo. Le gustaba recordar cómo fue que entendió, como fue que al fin comprendió que aquello no estaría mal, que no iba en contra de sus ideales médicos, que no estaba enferma al pensar, al desear con tantas ganas en cumplirle su deseo, el deseo de matarlo.

¿Acaso un médico no tiene que velar por el bienestar de los demás?, porque tiene que hacerlo, a costa y en contra de todo y de todos, aún de ella misma…

Esa era la verdad…una que entendió no solo llegaba a lo de salvar vidas y eso, porque era su deber velar por el bienestar de una vida…aún si ese bienestar significa lo opuesto a la vida misma.

Sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa mojigata y recatada que daba al recibir un halago por un trabajo bien hecho; había estado tan ciega antes que incluso le daba pena no entenderlo y hacerlo más pronto.

-Gracias por el anillo.

Lo comprendió ese día cuando le dio el precioso anillo que aún llevaba, y que por el momento relucía en la esquina del cuarto con los tenues rayos de la luna que se colaban por el ventanal.

Venirle con un anillo de compromiso, si como no…cualquiera diría (y lo dijeron y seguían diciéndole) que le pedía casarse con él, empezar una nueva etapa, y todo ese montón de cosas que ella deseaba con cursilería, pero no con él. De nuevo los engañó a todos, a todos menos a ella; ella si entendió sus deseos, ¡él no quería casarse!, ni siquiera era romántico o sentimental como para casarse, mucho menos con ella…

Kakashi no quería iniciar una nueva vida, claro que no, solo quería acabar con la que ya tenía. ¿Sino cómo era posible que simplemente la dejara echarle las manos encima, sin oponerse ni un poco, sin siquiera hablarle, o tirarla contra el suelo para detenerla o algo así?, cualquiera diría que porque le amaba profundamente, que porque confiaba en ella ciegamente y prefería dejar que lo matara antes de lastimarla en lo más mínimo, pero no ella.

Y aquel anillo solo era una pista para ella, para decirle "adelante, hazlo, este será tu regalo por el favor", ¿sino cómo darle algo tan valioso y simbólico a ella?, y es que él sabía que ella se sentiría un poco, solo un poco, mal por hacerlo, por matarlo.

-¡Déjame dormir, carajo!, sólo hice lo que querías ¿no?, quiero dormir tranquila-

Lo extraño es que a veces, casi todas las noches desde entonces, no podía dormir en paz. Soñaba cosas raras y angustiantes; además claro de que cuando despertaba lo veía ahí, en la esquina derecha, al lado de la ventana, parado, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos tristones y vagos, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, solo viéndola.

Era irritante.

Se acurrucó entre las sabanas diciéndole nuevamente que solo cumplió con sus deseos y que realmente no era algo tan importante como para que viniera casi todas las noches a agradecérselo; porque al contrario de sentirse bien por su gratitud, solo le causaba que despertara sobresaltada y no descansara de tal manera que hasta llegara a pensar un poco, solo un poco, en arrepentirse de hacerlo a pesar de sentirse tan bien al cumplirle un deseo tan profundo.

Pero Kakashi era bastante terco e insistente, además de irritante y tan malagradecido que se quedaba ahí observándola sin decirle nada, sin hacerle caso a su insomnio. Solo a veces se disolvía ante sus peticiones, pero era tan desgraciado que volvía las otras noches; siempre estaba ahí, oculto en la negrura de la noche parado a un lado de la ventana en la esquina derecha del cuarto, protegido por el manto etéreo que cubría su sombra fantasmal, torturándole con su eterna gratitud enfermiza y fastidiosa.

De saberlo cualquiera diría que era su fantasma torturándola desde el mismo infierno (o de donde sea que vienen o van los fantasmas) por haberlo matado, pero no ella. Él nunca pudo engañarla, simplemente la visitaba de vez en cuando (a veces por noches consecutivas) para agradecérselo, aunque nunca con palabras, solo con su perseverante presencia y sus ojos tristones y brillantes.

Y ella lo sabía y apreciaba, pero quería dormir y era bastante tarde y eso de ser médico y salvar vidas era muy cansado. Apreciaba su constante gratitud y visitas, pero quería dormir y por dios ¡que irritante era!

**&&&/&&&**

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_**.**

Hola a todos:

Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió a eso de las 6:30 am en el camión camino a mi trabajo; no sé porque se me ocurrieron esas ideas extrañas de cómo se sentirá alguien al matar a otro alguien jajaja xD…en fin, que me gustó mucho el tinte bizarrón de la historia, recordándome a la "" del abecedario, con Kakashi un poco loquito y violador…ahora le tocó a nuestra dulce e ingenua Sakura, francamente no me la imaginé tan dulce e ingenua en su casa a media noche y con esa sonrisa sádica y de loca "cumplidora de deseos" asesina de hombres guapos de ojos tristones…(a ver cuándo la dibujo)….pues bien, que creo que tal vez algo anda mal en mi mentecita al no preocuparme por esa clase de pensamientos (como Sakurita ) cuando voy a darles clases a mis nada quietos y atentos alumnos ¡tomen eso en física y química chamacos desobedientes!...perdón, perdón se me escapo algo que no debía xD

En fin, que espero y les guste que no pude evitar darme un tiempecito entre que califico exámenes y asigno calificaciones (muajajajajaja)…

Dios los cuide y a ver cuándo me reporto con la continuación de las otras historias, que entre el trabajo y mi bebé (se enfermó la pobrecita y tengo días sin dormir bien –eso explica algunas cosas-) no he podido darme un ratito para esto de escribir.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
